Muse among the muses
by Scherezade Grimm
Summary: How can the Love endure if everything and everyone is against you? How much love can stand? It's real the True Love? First english FF about the ship.


It was a beautiful summer evening. The sky, colored crimson and the golden beaches announce the end of another day, giving way to the recess of the people with the falling of the beautiful starry night habitual to be in that town. The fishermen had left their ships on the sea shore slopes carrying the fruits of their labor. Traders gathered with trouble giving their positions in rebate amount would be for products that spoil if not eaten that day. The whole place seemed to be immersed in a race against time, with people running from one side to the other, some prattled, others singing, and some even shouting, however, all they agreed on something. They were in a hurry.

But if you get over the solitary port, leaving behind one agitated crowd of people, the place seemed to be the opposite. It was as if time did not pass on anything or anyone present in that place. He stood under the decadent light on the dock in the shade of a young, recently entered adolescence when they turn age 12 last winter. He had a slender and fine figure, with delicate hands and feet that were strange to see discovered. That day, he wore a thin white shirt tape as shorts in black, while not wearing shoes. His skin was white with soft and smooth appearance, being equal to the contact. His face, with sweet and elegant features, combined perfectly with his thin lips carmine, while her pink cheeks and upturned nose gave him certain childlike and charming appearance. However, what most stood out in him were his large, expressive eyes amber, they were able to start sighs any person is crossed front. This whole set of characteristics was adorned with a beautiful blonde hair, who always kept tousled and unkempt. His name was Oliver, Oliver Engloid, son of the deceased and Albert and Ann P. Fex.

Because of his parents, the boy was heir to more than 12 merchant ships and 20 fishing boats were coming and going from port to port, connecting the "godforsaken village" along with other nations, including some with great importance in the country. By consequent, the young man owned a fortune invested in marine life.

Although, this guy still had no right over it, at least until he were older. Until then, it would remain under the tutelage of Antonio, one of the best friends of his father, who made sure to give food, shelter, education, etc. However, it was not as if that mattered to Oliver.

Because at that moment, all that mattered was the arrival of that one that he called boyfriend. One man, older by nine years he, who had taken over his life, his heart, his mind, his body and soul for a long time already. He wanted so badly to see him, to feel in a hug, whisper sweet and innocent verses learned love novels he used to read, to sing in his ear while he cradled him in her strong arms, whispering a sincere "I love you" and be reciprocated and then both merge into a kiss ... However, every moment and every second the sun went down, their illusions smashed. For more than a week that he did not see his beloved, and although he knew the distance was not the fault of Bruno, could not help feeling abandoned by her lover. If only the damn social division was not so marked ...

Because at that moment, all that mattered was the arrival of that one to which he called boyfriend. One man, older by nine years he, who had taken over his life, his heart, his mind, his body and soul for a long time already. He wanted so badly to see him, to feel in a hug, to whisper to him sweet and innocent verses learned in love novels that he used to read, to sing in his ear while he cradled him in his strong arms, whispering a sincere "I love you" and be reciprocated, and then feel merge into a kiss ... However, every moment and every second that the sun went down, he feels his illusions being smashed. For more than a week that he didn't see his beloved, and although he knew the distance was not the fault of Bruno, he couldn't help feeling abandoned by his lover. If only the damn social division wasn't so strong...

The boy clutched the fishing rod in his hands. Usually, fishing relaxed him because it was a hobby to him, but lately, that only can caused a knot in my stomach ...

With pain, tears slid down her cheeks as a groan was strangled in his throat, full of resignation.

But his trance was interrupted by the feeling of being surrounded by the waist by strong arms, but they were delicate with his own complexion and feel his hips and legs were surrounded by a larger figure. One of the big, thick hands were on his chest walked slowly to her face, stroking her cheek with love and affection as a gruff and manly voice whispering in his ear.

\- Why are you crying, my beautiful angel? -

-Bruno ... -The child muttered to himself, calming and trying to control the emotion in his voice, he said - I'm not crying...-

-You're lying ... -Says in a firm voice the one that is now known as Bruno, who held the blond chin gently and made him turn to view his eyes.- Tell me who makes you suffer and I swear by my life, that one with lose yours ...

-No, Bruno, actually ... - With his delicate hands took the man's face, caressing him with love - really does not matter... Because all I wanted ... Was to see you today- And full of hope, Oliver gave him a warm smile.

-You don't know how much I wish all this time to see that smile... -Said Bruno, corresponding the gesture.- Too bad, I will lose it for a moment...- He muttered slow and soothing voice, as he brought his lips to the boy, who corresponded with pleasure at the touch of his warm kiss, necessary to both of them, and even when it was full of tenderness, the contact contained a great passion that was fighting to get out.


End file.
